Zelda's Search
by Nature Sage
Summary: After Link defeats Ganon, Zelda plays her Ocarina to send him back to his childhood - but she plays the wrong song. She is sent to a world of mystery (which may seem familiar to some of you..lol) and has to find Link before something awful happens. Please
1. Mistake

Zelda's Search   
Ch 1 - Mistake

The huge battle was finally over. Ganondorf was gone, at least for now. I could scarcely believe it myself, but we had finally won. After all that time of watching Hyrule melt down to ruins, I had triumphed. Well, not really me; Link had triumphed. After all that he had done for me.. I couldn't bear to think that I was about to send him back.

"I want you to return," I said slowly, "to your old life." Shock and disbelief passed over his face, but he said nothing. "You were young. I tore your childhood from you and forced you to do _this_. It's the least I can do, just let you regain lost time."

He remained silent, obviously going over this again in his mind. This future would be destroyed. No one but him would remember a thing. I hoped the child within his grown-up heart understood that I wouldn't remember him after this moment. Growing impatient, I held out my hand and told him to give me the ocarina. He did, looking extremely sad. I held it to my lips and played the song of the Royal Family - my song. Except I messed up on the last note.

"Oops!" I cried, watching helplessly as Link was enclosed in a blue beam of light. "I'm so sorry, Link! I don't know what's happening!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" he screamed, rising through the sky.

I frantically tried to think rationally about what to do. Well, this future was going to be destroyed anyway, right? I may as well go after him. I played the song the same way that I had for him, and soon I was following. Through the Sacred Realm I flew, wondering what was to become of us. After a while, I landed in a strange world of mysteries.

Looking around, I saw many strangely shaped trees, and breathed murky, night air. "Ew! Gross!" I yelled to no one, noticing that I was standing neck-deep in swamp water. "This is disgusting! Where's Link?" I made my way to a small dock, swishing through the thick, violet muck. I gladly pulled myself up and walked onto dry land.

"Hey!" someone called from above me. I looked up and saw a Deku Scrub. "I'm trying to start a business somewhere else. But you need to go through the proper channels first.. Do you know what I mean?"

"No," I said slowly. "I'm looking for a guy dressed in green. Have you seen him? He answers to the name Link."

The Deku looked disappointed. "Haven't seen him. Look in the town, to the north." With that, he tucked back into his flower. I shrugged and started off toward what I hoped was the north. Before long, I was out of the swamp and in a huge field. There were trees and rocks and animals everywhere. This place reminded me of Hyrule.. but not really. It was different. Maybe I sent us to the future..?

There was a huge building up a little ways. Perhaps that was the town? I hoped it was, because that was where I was going. I started through the bushes. "OW!" I screamed, falling over. A Deku Baba had grabbed my ankle, and was proceeding to gnaw away at my ankle. I screamed again, scrambling away as fast as my legs would take me. Once out of the bushes, I examined my torn ankle. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding much, but I thought it best to get to a caretaker immediately.

I heard a horse's whinny behind me. "Hey, stranger," someone called. I turned around abruptly.

"Oh, Malon!" I cried in relief. "You have to fix my ankle. Those Deku Babas - "

She frowned. "I'm sorry, my name isn't Malon. It's Cremia. I have a ranch south a little ways.. My little sister is still there."

Ah. So that would explain the horses carrying the wagon stocked with milk. What did she think I was, stupid? "My name is Zelda. I'm the Princess of Hyrule. If you don't mind my asking, where am I?"

Cremia laughed. "You're in Termina! Haven't you ever heard of it?" I shook my head, and she frowned again. "Well, I suppose I couldn't expect you to; I've never heard of Hyrule. You're awfully young to be traveling alone. Where's your mother? Or father?"

"What do you mean I'm young? I'm just as old as you are!"

She laughed again. "You must be only ten years old! You're my little sister's age!"

My face fell. I gaped at her in horror. "You mean.. I'm.. small?"

"Of course!"

I'm sure I looked traumatized, because Cremia smiled sympathetically. "I can give you a ride to the town, if you'd like. Come on up."

I did that, sulking in the back with the milk. I didn't want to be small! I thought I was still big! But why? In any case, Link must be small, too. He must be here, small, waiting for me to find him.

"Romani's been practicing archery," Cremia said, shattering my thoughts. "She says it's to protect the cows from the 'ghosts.'"

I made a small noise of appeal, then proceeded to ignore the girl until we reached the town. But, because of my smaller body, I fell out of the carriage and landed flat on my back. That kind of thing was humiliating, especially for a Princess. Then I noticed something.

"Cremia? Why is the moon so big?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" she asked, sounding hurt. I silently cursed myself, then she went on. "The townsfolk say that the moon is falling. I find it rather amusing, don't you? The old astrologer says it's got something to do with that Skull Kid prankster. Many say he's cruel, but I have yet to suffer from him. Hopefully, I won't have to suffer at all."

So that was it. Poor Link, always destined to save something. He had to stop the Skull Kid and save this strange, clone-country of Termina. But if this wasn't my fault, he would have had to save it eventually anyway. Which meant...

"There are two Links here!" I screamed, jumping up. Cremia looked at me strangely, but I hardly cared. I ran into the town, searching for one of the Links that had to be here somewhere.

I stopped and sat on a box in the middle of the town to try to reason out my theory. One Link was sent here by me, accidentally. He was sent back in time, once again a child, as was I. But the other Link was going to come here anyway, to save the country. But was he here now? Or was I too early?

Or too late?

No, I told myself. Sooner or later, both Links were going to show up. Until then, I would have to do all I could to find out when and where the second Link was going to fulfill destiny and save the country.

The Dawn Of

****

The First Day

  
- 72 Hours Remain -

I woke with a start, realizing that I had fallen asleep. Someone must have taken me inside somewhere. I thought it best to see where I was. Looking around, I saw Talon.

"Talon! Thank you so much for sheltering me!" I cried. "I know, it was stupid of me to fall asleep in an active town square, but I don't have time - "

"I don't know what you're talking about," Talon said, waving his hands and sweeping up junk. "I've got to clean this up for when the bar opens."

"I didn't know you ran a bar," I said stupidly. Then I realized that this must not be Talon. "Forgive me, I mistook you for someone else. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. I'm looking for a boy, about my age, named Link. He always wears green. If you see him, tell him that Zelda is looking for him." With that, I left, allowing no time for the stranger to respond.

The memories of the previous day came rushing back at me, and to my dismay, I was still a child. The whole thing wasn't just a big dream. Then, I was hit with the memory of my conversation with Cremia. The astrologer! He would know about that Skull Kid if he was causing trouble! But where was he? "I hate having to figure things out!" I yelled at myself. Logic was not one of my best attributes.

But no, there wouldn't be two Links here, just the one I sent here, because the other one didn't have a chance to be there yet because Link wasn't sent back to the right place.. I didn't know. All this was making my head spin. I still had to stop the Skull Kid; I knew that much.

Walking around the town a bit, I spotted a child seemingly guarding a passageway. "Hey, kid," I said sweetly. "My name is Princess Zelda. Can you tell me where the astrologer lives?"

The kid stared at me. "If you want to pass through here, you have to know the secret code. What's the code?"

"I don't know. Milkshake?" I said, half-sarcastically.

"Wrong! Jim said I can't let anyone who doesn't know the secret code in. If you're not a member, they won't teach you the secret code!"

"Well, then how do I become a member?" I asked.

"If you want to be a member, go see Jim in North Clock Town!"

I sighed, and headed for the nearest door. Wandering around for a while, I finally found a grassy area, what I figured to be North Clock Town. Hoped, is more like it. I walked over to the boy with the red cap. "Excuse me, I'm Zelda, and I need the secret code," I said politely.

"What do you want?" Jim said, ignoring me. "I'm busy practicing with my blowgun! Don't mess with me!"

I looked behind me and saw an enormous purple balloon, with a strange mask image on the front. Growing frustrated, I used my power as the seventh Sage to destroy the balloon. Jim stared at me, awestruck.

"Are you the one who just popped that up there? Whoa! Hey, just for you, I can make you a member of our gang, the Bombers!"

"Good," I breathed. My power took an amazing toll on my pint-sized body.

"But there is a test of becoming a Bombers member," he continued. "C'mon! Give it a try! Are you ready?"

"I guess so," I said slowly.

"All right! Line up, guys!" Four other boys immediately circled me, and I just sat waiting for further instruction. "If you can find all of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you our secret code. Ready?" With that, they all took off in every direction, leaving me with the shattered remains of the balloon.

After searching around North Clock Town for a while, I managed to catch Jim and one other boy. They ran fast, though, and it took me sever minutes to catch up with them. Then, I set off to a different part of Clock Town, I didn't know which, but it had a huge tower in it. I looked around thoroughly, but didn't find anyone. Then I went to the biggest part of the town, with all of the games and shops. I found two kids there, and I knew that the last must be in the last part.

Finally, as it was getting dark, I found the last kid. "Aw! No way! You finally found me!" he cried when I caught him, then he took me back to North Clock Town.

"You did it!" Jim praised. "So what's your name?"

"Princess Zelda," I said, exhausted. I hated finding those kids, and was glad that I'd never have to again.

"Princess Zelda, huh?" he said. "All right! That Skull Kid broke our rules and he's been doing all kinds of bad things lately. Starting today, he's out! I'm making Zelda a Bomber! You guys don't mind, right?"

"Right!" they cheered together. I smiled.

"All right then!" Jim continued. "I'll teach you our secret code. Ready?" One by one, they each turned their back to me, revealing another number of the code. "The code is 24351! Write it down!"

"I don't have anything to write it down in!" I cried, repeating the numbers over and over in my mind.

"Oh, yeah. Here's the Bomber's notebook. Write it down in there."

I quickly did that, thanked the Bombers, and rushed off to where the kid was. It was getting dark, so I'd have to hurry before the Astrologer went to sleep. "Hey, kid! I've got the code now! Let me in!"

"If you want to pass through here, you have to know the secret code! What's the code?"

"24351!" I yelled, trying to brush past him.

"Umm... That's right. If you know the code, then you're a member, right? Okay, here you go!" he said, moving aside. "There's a lot of cool stuff at that telescope guy's place. Oh, yeah...and, um...The Bombers Secret Society of Justice forever!" he called as I ran past.

I traveled through the murky sewer-type area as quickly as I could, not only to see the astrologer, but also to be out of that creepy place. A Skulltula fell from the ceiling; I killed it as quickly as I could. Then I continued through the passage.

Finally, I emerged into a world of color. The astrologer's observatory was beautiful! I marveled at it for several minutes before I went up the stairs to talk to him.

"Well, you're a child I've never seen in town before," he said, turning to greet me. "Are you a new friend of the Bombers?"

"I suppose you could call me that," I said. "I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

"I always say that it is important to develop your interests while you are young!" he continued. I decided right then to drop the Princess from my name, since no one here seemed to care about my status. "You can use this telescope to look around town. If you're interested, give it a try!"

I thanked him, and gazed into the telescope. I saw a bunch of birds, and there was the town straight ahead. I looked at the amazing tower rising from it, and wondered what it was for. Wait a minute...there was a person on top of it! Zooming in, I realized it was the Skull Kid! He danced around a bit, and a crystal-blue rock fell from the sky and caused a massive shatter in the ground. I looked back at the Skull Kid, but he was gone.

"How was it?" the astrologer said as I pulled away from the telescope. "Did you discover anything interesting?"

"What can you tell me about the Skull Kid?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"That ill-mannered troublemaker from the other day said he'd break my instruments...He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear...there was no stopping him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower!"

"I saw," I said grimly. "Thanks for your time, but I must get back to the town to search for my friend." I left, and lay down is the grassy fields of North Clock Town, watching the moon draw closer in the night's sky.

º*End Chapter One*º

So what do you think? LOL, this story sucks.. but I don't care, I'll post it and complete it anyway, for the select few who may like it. More parts to come.. I don't know how many more, probably not that many. ^_^ Please review!!


	2. Discoveries

Zelda's Search  
Ch 2 - Discoveries

The Dawn Of

****

The Second Day

  
- 48 Hours Remain -

I woke, once again, with a horrible fear sweeping over me. I scowled, remembering once again that I was small. Hopefully, I would get used to this whole size thing soon.

I stood up, brushing the grass and various leaves off of my dress. I had slept in North Clock Town, hoping that maybe Link would pass and wake me up and we could go home. I had accidentally played a wrong note when trying to send him back in time, and we both ended up in this strange world of Termina, only in separate places. I spent my time searching for him, and hoping that he was searching for me.

Rumor had it that the moon was going to fall in a matter of days. I hoped that I was going to be gone by the time it hit; I surely didn't want to die. But I didn't want Link to die, either. Maybe I should have just let him come and save the place..

I finally started moving, heading into town. The best way to find out what was going on was to talk to the leader, I figured. There had to be a Prince or King or something around here. Best to just ask someone. You would think I had better people skills that I felt right then.

I wandered into one of the shops of West Clock Town, trying to find someone I felt comfortable talking to. There was a creepy scarecrow standing next to the door; I shuttered and walked past it.

"Excuse me, sir," I said meekly, "but can you tell me where the leader of this town is? Like a king or something?"

"Yes, the Mayor's office is right up the stairs and then down the path, across the bridge-slash-walkway, it's not really a bridge 'cause there's no water underneath it, but there's water near it. And then, go into East Clock Town and look for a sign that says Mayor's Office or something like that. But it doesn't open until ten-ish."

"Um.. thanks," I replied, and started off in the direction that he told me. Up the stairs.. down the path.. I passed the Clock Tower, and went into the doorway to East Clock Town. Now, the sign…ah, there it was, right ahead. Luckily, I had slept late enough that it was opened.

"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked, leaning close to me.

"I need to talk to the mayor," I said.

"The Mayor's office is to the left. Have a nice day!"

Ooookay. So the people here weren't quite what you'd call normal. It was better than being stuck with a bunch of re-deads.. I shuttered at the very thought.

I went into the Mayor's office, but there was a big argument going on, so I left that pretty quick. Oh, well; time to go search for Link anyway.

My safest bet would probably be to stay in the town, I thought. Link was more likely to find the town than to find the ranch or the swamp. At least, that's what I hoped. I realized that I had too much time to think here, with no one really to talk to. Except the Bombers, but would I really want to talk to them? Probably not. There I go, thinking again. I sighed, sitting down on a crate in South Clock Town.

A guard would probably know what was going on, I decided. Probably better than anyone else, besides the Mayor. Then I decided that I was stupid for even thinking that there would be a king of Clock Town. Maybe I just needed more sleep. Or maybe I needed to find Link. Either way, I couldn't just sit here.

"Excuse me," I said, walking up to a guard. "Do you know when that moon is going to hit the town?"

He glanced around suspiciously, then leaned close to me. "If I were you, little girl, I would run for cover as soon as you can. The moon is supposed to hit on the night before the carnival."

"When is that? I'm new to the area," I explained when he got this shocked look on his face.

"Two days from now. Which means the moon hits tomorrow night."

My eyes widened. Two days is all I had to find Link in this.. this enormous country of Termina? How was I supposed to pull that off?? I thanked the guard and went to think, while telling myself not to think and just act.

"If I was Link," I reasoned, "where would I want to go? Fishing. But where can I fish?" Thinking it over again, I realized that I would be trying to find Zelda if I was Link. So I was best off just waiting here.

But wait.. if I didn't know that I came after me, then what would I be doing? Probably at Lon Lon Ranch, but there was no ranch here. Oh, the one that Cremia ran. Where was it, though?

Asking around, I finally got someone to show me where it was. But when I got there, an enormous boulder was in the way. So Link couldn't possibly be there. Unless he had gone on the day that we'd arrived, because Cremia was out that day. That meant that he was quite possibly trapped there until the moon crashed into Termina.

I decided that the best thing to do was to go back to town and learn about the Carnival. I could probably talk to just about anyone for that, since it was supposed to be so huge. The best thing to do would probably be to listen to the conversation in the Mayor's office.

So, I traveled back across the land and to Clock Town, which I was beginning to grow rather accustomed to. I easily found my way to East Clock Town, but since it was so huge, it took me a while to find the Mayor's office. Taking a deep breath, I walked in to witness the argument.

"Most of the townsfolk have already taken shelter without waiting for the Mayor's orders," one of the guards said. "The only ones left are public servants and committee members...Mr. Mayor and Carnival Committee members, please order those who remain to evacuate!"

"Ahh...hmm...well..." the Mayor stammered.

"You cowards!" the carpenter laughed. "Do you actually believe the moon will fall? The confused townsfolk simply caused a panic by believing this ridiculous, groundless theory. The soldiers couldn't prevent the panic, but outside the town walls is where the danger is. You want answers? The answer is that the carnival should not be canceled! Isn't that right, Mr. Mayor?"

"Ahh...hmm...well..."

"Are you serous, Mutoh?!?" the soldier demanded. "It seems that giant chunk of rock above us hasn't caught your eye! At this time every year, we are overrun by tourists! So why is the town empty? Clearly, it's your job to ensure the carnival's operation, but that's if people are here for it! Don't drag the merchants and soldiers into this!"

"Mmm...hmm..."

Mutoh laughed loudly. "If the soldiers wish to run, then run, Viscen! We councilmen will stick to tradition! This carnival will be a success!" He laughed again. "I've never heard of a defense unit abandoning its town! Madame Aroma would surely say the same thing, wouldn't she, Mayor Dotour?"

The Mayor sighed. "...Let's not bring my wife into this."

After that, I left the room. So the soldiers were trying to get the carnival canceled. Well, we'll see about that. I need that carnival on so that I can find Link! Well, whatever. I needed a place to stay, since it had started raining. I went into the inn, hoping they had an available room, but there was no one at the desk. I went around back and into a small room.

"Oh, Tortus!" an old woman said. I glanced around the room, looking for whoever Tortus was. "Did you finish helping father? Then let mother read you a story. What will it be?" She held out two books for me to choose from.

"The Carnival of Time," I read, growing interested. This could help me out!

"The Carnival of Time, is it?" she said, pulling it back. "The carnival is almost here, so it's good for you to learn its meaning. It's a little long, so I'll read it with some enthusiasm. Ahem...

"'The Carnival of Time.' Each year, the season of harmony begins when the sun and moon are in alignment. Paying homage to the way that nature and time are tirelessly in the process of progressing...the Carnival of Time is when the peoples of the four worlds celebrate that harmony and request fruitfulness for the year."

I could see the pictures in my head: a bunch of different races of people, dancing together around the clock tower, fireworks lighting up the sky, people dancing, singing...and eerie laughter in the background, growing louder and louder and - 

"Oh, are you awake?" the old woman laughed. "That story was a little hard for Tortus. Don't give up! Try again another time."

I couldn't believe that I had fallen asleep! Embarrassed, I left the inn, and thankfully it had stopped raining. I made a mental note to go back and hear the whole thing..

I slowly made my way to the field, trying to clear my thoughts and rationalize the whole situation. The Carnival of Time was coming in two days. The Carnival's Eve was tomorrow, and that was when the moon would strike. A horse's galloping was distracting my thought, with the rhythmic patterns that sounded a lot like...

"Epona!" I cried, watching as she and Link galloped past. "WAIT! HEY, LINK!!"

I took off after them, with Link seemingly not noticing my presence. I sort of understood; when he rode Epona, the whole world seemed to dwindle away. He truly loved riding that horse. But, was she ever fast!

I stopped and picked up a stone, heaving it at them. It hit Link in the head. I could tell, because he swayed a little bit, then promptly fell off the horse. She whinnied, and backed up to help her fallen friend.

"Link! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, running forward. He coughed, and looked up at me.

"Who are you and why did you hit me with a stone?" he said breathlessly.

"Oh, no! I've caused long-term memory loss! I'm P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s Z-e-l-d-a. You are L-i-n-k. This is E-p-o-n-a."

"I'm not Link," he snapped. "My name is Brian! And my horse is Flame."

Pausing for a moment, I finally continued. "So you're not Link?"

"Nope."

"You must be Link's double then. Everyone in Hyrule seems to have a double here, and I've yet to find mine. It's going to be quite strange when I finally do."

Brian climbed back onto Flame. "So, you're a Princess, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Princess of Hyrule."

"Cool. I've never known a Princess before. What are you talking about, Link's double?"

"Where I come from, all of the people look just like these people," I explained. "Cremia, the farmer, she looks just like Malon from Hyrule."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that you're not doubles of us?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then realized that I had no idea. "I suppose it is possible," I finally said. The thought scared me, though. "Have you heard anything about that Skull Kid?" I asked him, walking alongside his trotting horse.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. That mask, though, ever since he got it he's turned into a real punk."

I sighed. "Do you know anything about the moon?" I asked, pointing up into the darkening sky.

"Isn't it supposed to hit?" he asked, as though he didn't care that his life was in danger.

"Yes. Tomorrow night." I considered a thought for a moment. "Would you like to help me try to stop it?"

He looked ahead, a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess so. It's not like I've got anything better to do, since the boulder at the Ranch." He got a mischievous grin on his face. "I really like hanging out with Romani."

I managed a small smile, although I didn't know who Romani was. "Well, come on. We'll go back to Clock Town and find a place to sleep. Maybe the Inn?"

"No. They know me there."

"So what?"

He glanced over at me, and a look in his eyes told me that he didn't want to talk about it. I brushed it off, figuring he had stolen something from them. I didn't want to hear it come from him, though.

"I have a place to sleep. You could come if you want."

I thought about this for a moment, and finally answered, "Sure. Better than sleeping in North Clock Town...It will be better than that, won't it?"

He laughed, pulling me up onto Flame with him. "Of course. A Princess deserves the best, after all. Now, let's go!" With that, we rode off toward a place unknown to me, as the sun set on the second day.

º*End Chapter Two*º

So how do you like it? Hope you do like it. Next part coming out very soon...I hope. So, as always, please review!!


	3. Realization

Zelda's Search  
Ch 3 - Realization

I sat awake in the cavern, blankets wrapped around me, shivering. Brian, who was Link's Terminan double, had promised me shelter better than North Clock Town. Was he ever wrong!

He had taken me high up into a mountain cavern, and it was snowing and extremely cold. My hands had lost their feeling, my nose was bright red, and my ears were numb. I hated the snow. If it snowed when it was warm, then that would be fine, but the cold really bothered me.

Brian was peacefully sleeping alongside his horse, Flame. It was too cold for me to sleep, so I just huddled in a corner, with several layers of blankets, and then some more in case I was still cold. Perhaps I had spent too much time in the Death Mountain area...

I crept outside, the flurries falling all around me, and gazed off in the distance. Soon, I could see the beautiful, warm sun peeking over the mountainside.

The Dawn Of

****

The Final Day

  
- 24 Hours Remain -

Brian woke up shortly after sunrise. "Are you ready to go?" he asked sleepily, resting his head on his horse.

"Not yet," I said, through frozen lips. He got a strange grin on his face.

"Your lips are blue," he said, laughing. "We better get you out of here. Wake up, Flame. Gotta get the Princess warmed up."

The horse neighed, and walked over to me, as if it knew what Brian had wanted. I climbed up onto her and was forced to leave my blanket. "Hurry up!" I called, rubbing my hands over my arms, trying to stay warm.

Brian laughed at me again, then got on Flame and led her back down to the field. I thanked him a dozen times as it got warmer. I can't stand the cold.

"So, what was our mission again?" he asked, dismounting Flame, then helping me down.

"We wanted to stop the moon from falling," I said, walking toward the town. "You don't happen to have a weapon I could use, do you?"

"Sure," he said, pulling out a bow and a quiver. "Take care of it. Got it from the Deku people."

"How about an ocarina?" I asked. For some reason, I felt that I would need the Ocarina of Time to pull this off.

"I have one of those, too," he said, showing me his glittering gold ocarina. "Why?"

"I just feel like we'll need them. Now, come on. We've got to figure out how to get on the top of the Clock Tower."

"...Um, duh," he said after a while. "There's a little ramp right there, leading to the stairs that open at midnight. I can't believe it's already the Carnival of Time! I've been looking forward to this all year!"

"Why?" I asked. "Is it a very special occasion or something?"

"Yeah," he said, following me to the town. "Usually, people party with masks and stuff on, but this year no one's coming on account of the moon."

"I'll be there," I said quietly, entering the northern gate. "You will, too, of course."

He was silent for a few minutes. "What if we can't stop it? It'll kill us before anyone else," he pointed out.

I sighed. "Well, I came here knowing I was going to die anyway."

"Do you have some kind of deadly disease or something?" he asked, sounding concerned.

We neared the Clock Tower, and I saw the ramp he spoke of earlier. "No, but I was sending Link back in time to fix everything so that my life would be different, and this me wouldn't live anymore. But I messed up, and now we're both here. If you see anyone who looks exactly like you, tell him that Zelda's looking for him."

"Well, if I see him, then you will, too, because I'm staying with you 'till its time for you to leave."

I smiled. "Thank you. I have this horrible problem with thinking too much when I'm alone."

"And talking too much when you're not?" he asked, grinning. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"I'm the Princess, I can do whatever I want," I said smugly. Link would have bought that; but obviously Brian didn't. He drew his sword and knocked me down with it.

"You're not the Princess of here," he said coldly, helping me back up.

"Sorry," I said quietly. Maybe our friendship wouldn't come as naturally as it seemed. I was just jumping to conclusions. Since he looked just like Link, I expected him to act the same.

"See the door-like thing up there?" he asked, pointing up at the tower. "That opens at midnight. We've just got to wait."

"Okay. I'm just going to explore a little bit."

"You can't leave me here!" he cried, running after me. "These people don't like me! But you'll protect me, right, Princess?"

I stopped and turned to face him. "I don't know if I can," I said coldly. "After all, I'm not the Princess of here."

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just don't let them see me alone."

"Fine," I said shortly, resuming my exploration. I traveled into West Clock Town and talked to the Bomber kid, then wished I hadn't. Those little monsters just don't shut up.

As you can probably imagine, I was starving by the time the sun began to set. "We can go to the ranch," Brian suggested mildly. "They sell Romani Milk, and it is excellent! You would totally love it."

"What about the big rock in the way?"

"Oh, that's right," he sulked. "We'll just have to go tomorrow."

"Are you brain dead?" I said incredulously. "The moon's gonna kill us by tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah," he sulked again. "Then, if we live, we'll have to go tomorrow."

I laughed. "You are so much like Link, but at the same time, so different," I said thoughtfully. I never thought that two people could be alike and different at once. I always thought it was one way or the other.

"I have to meet this Link guy," he said. "Maybe we can fight to the death, and whoever lives gets to go to Hyrule with you."

"Don't even say that!" I cried. "I need Link back home!"

"Why?" he cooed. "'Cause you're in looove with him?" He started laughing. "Zelda loves Link, Zelda loves Link..."

"I do not! Cut that out!"

"Zelda loves Link, Zelda loves Link..."

"Stop it! I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Zelda loves - OW!"

I had shoved him to the ground, using all of my strength and all of my Sage power. He was hurt pretty bad, but I healed him immediately. "I warned you," I said. "Now don't do it again."

"Okay," he said in a syrupy tone. Then he started coughing, and in between coughs, whispered, "Link lover. AAH! I'm sorry!"

I sighed and headed back to the Clock Tower, awaiting its opening. Five minutes until midnight. I tried to keep calm, but I was as nervous as ever. Perhaps I was even more afraid than when Ganon trapped me inside of that giant, pink-tinted glass Rupee.

And _that_ was scary.

"Ten seconds," Brian whispered, holding his breath just as I was. Suddenly, fireworks lit up the sky in all colors. The stairs fell into place, and Brian, Mutoh, and I were the only ones there to see it. We stood there in awe for a moment, then I grabbed Brian's arm.

"Let's go!" I hissed, pulling him up the ramp. We climbed to the ledge and ran up the newly opened stairs.

"What are you doing here?" a confused Skull Kid asked.

I stepped forward, Brian watching. "I was looking for a friend. He looks like this boy right here, and his name is Link. Have you seen him?"

The Skull Kid laughed. "Sorry, Princess, but you're out of luck. The moon will hit Termania any second now!"

One of the fairies flew forward, panicked. "Tael!" the other one yelled discouragingly.

"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. The four who are there...bring them here!"

The Skull Kid swatted the fairy. "Don't talk out of line! Stupid fairy!"

"Hey! Don't hit my brother like that!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Even if they were to come..." he trailed off, as if no one cared. Then, he raised his arms, and violet lightning surrounded him. The moon, seemingly frozen inches above us, started falling at a shockingly quick pace.

"We're all gonna die!" Tael screamed. "Tatl! We're gonna die!"

"It was you!" Tatl screamed angrily. "You caused the moon to fall! How could you do this to us, Skullkid!?"

"Play the Song of Time!" Brian yelled. I didn't move. I was frozen in panic. "It's the Carnival of Time! It's only right to summon the Goddess of Time to save us!"

"You're really quick to catch on, aren't you?" I said after a few seconds. We both pulled out our Ocarinas, and played the sacred song. Then we clasped hands, afraid of what was going to happen next.

The world started to shake violently, a horrible wind rising. The tower shook, and I stumbled and fell off the side. Luckily, Brian grabbed my arm just in time. Then, he fell, and we both screamed.

The ground beneath us turned white, and we fell through it. Still screaming, we fell and fell until everything got horribly dark.

º*End Chapter Three*º

How do you like it? I think it's a bit shorter than the other two, but that's all right. Hopefully it didn't lessen the quality (though I have a feeling it did). Anyway, chapter four out soon. Please review!!


	4. Beginnings

Zelda's Search  
Ch 4 - Beginnings

The Dawn Of

****

The First Day

  
- 72 Hours Remain -

I opened my eyes hazily, seeing a giant blue blur. My head throbbed. What just happened? The last thing that I remembered was playing my Ocarina of Time alongside Brian, Link's double. Then we fell through the white hole in the ground...Eh. My head hurt just thinking about it.

My vision cleared, allowing me to see the sky. I sat up and promptly sank. Back in the swamp. Great.

I swam to the shore, climbing out of the water, soaked. My dress felt twenty pounds heavier when it was wet. Too bad I had nothing else to wear. Brian must be where he started, too. But where was that? Probably in the mountains. I decided to wait until we met in the field, just wait there until I saw him riding by.

I did too much waiting, I thought. Nevermind that, I'd march straight to the town, and if he wasn't there, then I'd wait for him to get there. I was definitely _not_ going into the mountains. Snow is bad.

I left the swamp, ignoring the Deku this time, and made my way to Clock Town. To my distress, Brian wasn't there. All was well, though; I would find him soon enough. I sat outside of the southern gate, waiting for him to ride past just as he had a few days ago.

"Zelda," someone said from behind me, sounding doubtful. I turned around and smiled.

"Brian!" I cried happily. "Or is it Link?"

"It's Brian," he said reassuringly, allowing me to hug him. "Um...I was worried about you, too?"

I laughed. "If that ever happens again, this is where we meet, okay?" I suggested mildly. "Then I won't be running around the country looking for you again."

"Clock Tower would be more convenient for me, if you don't mind."

"Sure," I said. "Well, come on. We've got to find Link right away." We started across the field, Brian in the lead, toward what he called the Great Bay. I hoped you could fish there, because Link really liked fishing.

We went to the shoreline, scanning the waves for Link. There were a pack of gulls off the coast a bit. I didn't think much of it until I heard a agonizing groan.

"Link!" I cried, running into the water with my newly dried dress. I swam a ways out, and found an injured Zora. Not Link, but still someone in need. I tried to drag him to shore, but only succeeded when Brian came out and helped.

"Will...will you listen to my song...?" he asked, drawing in quick, painful breaths.

"Of course," I said gently. With that, he leapt up, whipped out a guitar, and started singing a strange song that I missed most of the words to. After he finished, he collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Please...heal my wounds..." he gasped.

"I...um..."

"The Song of Healing?" Brian suggested. I gave him a quizzical look. "This mask seller guy taught me it once. It fixed this kid trapped as a Goron. Pretty cool, actually. It heals the victim's spirit and makes it into a mask."

I shrugged. "If you think it will help, then play it for him. I've never heard of it."

He nodded, pulling out his golden ocarina, and played the mysterious song. The Zora seemed to go into a deep state of concentration, then his body dissolved, leaving behind only a mask.

Brian picked up the mask gingerly. "Should I wear it?"

"I don't care," I said. "Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and put the mask on his face. He stumbled, leaning on me for support.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He didn't answer; he bent over, clutching his stomach. Then, he stood straight up and screamed.

I screamed, too. His face looked like it had molded into the mask. I fell back, landing in the sand. Then I looked up and saw a Zora standing above me.

"Hey, this mask is cool," he said, in a somewhat aquatic voice. "It was a little painful, but it was all worth it. Check these fins! This is the best!"

"Brian?" I asked in disbelief.

"I bet I could swim wicked fast," he said, grinning. He turned around and jumped into the water, taking off faster than I'd ever seen anything go before.

I raised my eyebrows, completely weirded out. There was obviously something wrong with this kid. "Come back here," I yelled. "I need you to help me! We're supposed to be looking for Link, remember?" Naturally, he completely ignored me. I sighed, treading a bit into the water.

"Sorry about that," he said, suddenly right in front of me. I fell back and landed in the surf. "I don't know how to change back," he admitted after laughing at me.

"Take the mask off, genius," I muttered, taking his hand as he helped me up. "How hard could it be?"

"Well, there's not exactly a mask anymore," he said. "It's kind of part of my face."

I giggled. "Take off your face, then."

He sighed and, squeezing his eyes shut, put his hands on his face. He protested softly, but he was back to normal in a few seconds. "This is cool," he said, handing me the mask.

I shoved it away. "I don't want this thing on me! Eww, keep it away!" I cried, backing away. He laughed and threw it toward me, and I shrieked.

"You scream like a girl!" he laughed.

"I _am_ a girl!"

"Oh, yeah."

I blinked. My childish instincts were returning; I was losing my adult sense of rationality. This scared me, and I became extremely withdrawn. Brian was concerned, but didn't say anything. He just led through a small cave-like opening and said, "This way to Zora Hall. I think you need that mask to get there. You know, to swim."

I said nothing, just stared in the direction he had pointed. I suddenly felt very insecure, like it was impossible to do what I needed to. Nothing I did so far seemed to have worked. I was so confused and afraid.

"I'll go, if you'd rather," he said, looking hurt. I realized he had been talking to me, I just hadn't been listening. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I'll go. Just thinking, is all..."

He handed me the mask, and I held it a few inches from my face, terrified. I knew it was going to hurt; I could feel it. Taking a deep breath, I put the mask on my face. Instantly, it felt like it was burning up. Red-hot scorches shot through my skin, and I screamed in agonizing pain. I felt my insides rearranging themselves to fit the Zora body, and did it ever hurt. I nearly lost consciousness, but I stuck it out, and realized that I was, once again, tall.

"You were right," I said after a moment. "This is amazing. I'll go to the Zora Hall, hopefully find the right place, and see if Link's there."

"Um...I figured something out while you were transforming," Brian said wearily. "Link can't possibly be there. He'd need this mask, but we have it."

I just stood there for a while, waiting for the realization to strike. I felt like an idiot. Why hadn't I figured that out? I can't be expected to know everything, though, could I? "It's alright," I finally said. "I was going to have to do this sometime anyway, I suppose." I changed back to my normal self, not quite as painful as a process, but still not pleasant.

Brian and I walked around the beach for a bit, not quite knowing what to do next. I started thinking again, which I knew was going to lead to no good from the beginning.

There was nothing for us here. All I needed to do was head back in time...well, really, forward in time...and stop the older me from playing the wrong note. Then I could prevent all this from happening. But I couldn't help but think that this was my fate, like it was supposed to happen this way. After a moment, I decided that I was crazy.

"I'm playing that song again," I said decisively, more to myself than to Brian. "I'll go back and stop myself from playing the song that sent me here."

"But then what will happen to you?" he asked, concerned.

"I guess I'll just dissolve away into nothing, or maybe I'll suddenly be the small me again," I suggested mildly. "Or I'll just snap straight to my original destiny and be living a normal, adult life, with different memories."

Brian was silent, walking alongside me toward Flame. "Will you remember me?" he asked finally.

I frowned. "I won't," I replied. I could feel the bitterness in his heart, angry that he wouldn't be in my memories. "You won't remember me, either. We'll live our separate destinies apart, never to meet again. I'm sorry; that's just the way it has to be."

"We'll play your song again in the morning," he said sulkily, mounting Flame. "I want to go with you to your final moments of..." He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say.

I understood perfectly, somehow. He wanted to remember me, and I guess he thought that he'd squeeze every last second of out time...together. I felt touched and honored to have made this impression in such a short amount of time. We mounted Flame, and started off toward Clock Town. But we passed it and headed straight on toward the mountain.

"We are _not_ going back up to that cave, are we?" I asked in fear.

Brian laughed mischievously, grinning. "Of course not," he said, in a syrupy tone. "I've got other snow-filled places you can stay."

"No!" I screamed, jumping down from Flame's back. The horse whinnied, grinding to a halt. Brian laughed at me again.

"Fine, we'll go to Clock Town this time, Your Majesty. Happy?"

"Extremely," I said, smiling. "Come on. The sun's starting to set."

We walked a ways, with Brian leading Flame, until it was very dark. We sat on the ledge outside the town walls.

"I'm glad you're smart," I said, gazing up at the twinkling stars. "We would have been killed."

"I know," he said. "Isn't it cool, escaping death at the very last second?"

"Um, right," I said, rolling my eyes. "It's cooler living without getting anywhere near death, though."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it really is. I should know."

Brian looked at me. "You're a Princess! What could you possibly know about almost being killed?"

I laughed bluntly at this question, and at the confused look on his face when I did. "Wow, have I got a lot to tell you," I said. I began the long story of mine and Link's fight for peace in Hyrule as the moon drew ever so slowly closer in the thick, midnight air.

º*End Chapter Four*º

I hope everyone liked it! Please review, and please suggest some twist in the events, as I have no idea what should happen next. You could call it writer's block, I guess...So please, do assist me in this time of need. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!!

Oh...and something else I'd like to know, for those of you who do...Say you've got an Original story that you'd like to post that isn't exactly a short story (let's just say it had nine chapters ^_^). Also, it's not quite a novel, as it only has nine chapters. Where do you put it? Sorry, but I haven't got much experience with Originals. If you could help me with that, I would forever appreciate it! Thanks again!! 


	5. Distress

Zelda's Search  
Ch 5 - Distress

I awoke to the beautiful rising sun in the field of Termina. Rolling softly to my side, I saw that Brian was still there, asleep as well. He must have fallen asleep in the midst of my epic story of Link and his quest. I missed home; I had been away from it for five days now. Brian was the only relic that I held on to. He was an exact duplicate of Link. Everyone in Termina had a Hylian person that looked exactly like him or her, although their personalities were far from similar. I hoped that I wouldn't meet my match whilst I was here.

I sat up, thinking about my dilemma. Link was here somewhere, not at the bay and not in the town. I had also been to the swamp, something that I would only do every three days. I did not particularly like the swamp, and had decided not to ever go there again, unless our time ran out and I had to play the Song of Time to warp back there. Brian and I had also traveled to the mountain, but we had not extensively searched it, nor had we the swamp. I was certain that Link would not want to spend time in that dirty, mucky swamp, though.

"The ranch!" Brian yelled, waking up. I turned to him, and he beamed at me, grinning ear to ear. "Your friend is at the ranch! You said something about there being a ranch in Hyrule, right?" I considered for a moment, not recalling whether or not I had let that slip. After a while, he went on. "If this Link person liked the ranch so much, then he'd be at this one, right?"

"Right!" I cried happily, finally catching on to what he was saying. We ran off toward Romani Ranch, only to find that it was blocked off.

We briefly spoke to the carpenter, who wasn't of much help. Brian didn't seem too upset though; he just told me about a bomb that they sold in the Bomb Shop, back in West Clock Town. He added that they would only sell it to Gorons.

"That's the thing," he said, when I protested that we weren't Gorons. "We got that Zora mask...there's probably one for the Goron, too!" He ran off back toward the mountain.

"Brian!" I yelled, running to catch up. "I can't make it! You go ahead; I'll meet you there!"

"Okay," he yelled back. Soon, he was out of my sight.

I trudged angrily up the hillside, mumbling about the cold. I did not particularly enjoy the snow up there, and was quite happy that Death Mountain was a volcano. The cold stung at my ears and fingers, my feet turning blue as I plodded upward as quickly as I could. I soon came across a small chasm, nearly a foot and a half in diameter, and decided to jump it. I leapt across with amazing grace, and landed wrong on my ankle.

I sank, injured, into the white snow, which quickly turned pink with my blood. It was broken, I feared; I had never had a broken ankle before, and with no one to heal it...My power as a Sage had left my child body, and all I could do is wait for Brian to come back. Luckily, the frost killed the pain, to the extent that I couldn't feel my leg below my knee at all. I was afraid; terribly afraid that no one would come.

The wind howled around me, and I shivered, wrapping my arms around my small body. My teeth chattered as I watched the pink snow around my foot turn darker and darker...I fell into the snow, feeling my life slipping away. Why did it have to end like this? If only I had tried to keep up with Brian...why...the cold...My vision turned fuzzy, and soon I was gone.

Ouch... my head... I groaned a bit, and tried to open my eyes, but I had grown weak. I barely twitched at all before an immense pain overwhelmed my entire body. I heard a voice speaking to me, but I couldn't make out the words. It sounded like a soft, sweet voice. I tried to remember what had happened...

I thought I felt something touch my head, but it was hard to tell. The only feeling that I recognized was warmth. It felt nice to be warm. I couldn't quite remember why, but I felt that it had something to do with the pain. The voice spoke to me again, but this time I recognized a few words. "...just in time...the moon...boy named..." Again, I faded away...

My eyes snapped open, and I saw a strange boy dressed in green, golden hair only slightly protruding from his matching hat. "Good," he said, looking relieved, "you're awake. We were getting really worried. Sorry for not finding you sooner, Zelda, but it was cold and snowy, especially when it rains it's tough."

I tried to say something, but it came out as a painful moan. My entire self was sore, mostly from the cold, I thought. The boy looked worried, then ran off to get someone.

I lay still, breathing as gently as I could. The boy finally came back, along with a tall woman. _This must me his mother_, I thought.

"Hey there, Princess," she said soothingly. "Link tells me that you're awake. Can you hear us?"

I said nothing, fearing the pain. Link? Why did that name sound so important? Oh no, I'd lost my memory. I could still remember who I was, and where I came from, but nothing more. All I remembered was the name "Link."

"She can't," Link said dismally. "We should just let her sleep until tomorrow morning. Then maybe she'll be okay."

__

Nooo! Not tomorrow morning! I remember now! I thought desperately as the memories all hit me at once. The moon was going to fall tomorrow! Or would it be the day after? I remembered that I had fallen while it was snowing...and it wasn't snowing now, I realized as I looked out the window. Was I even in the mountains anymore? What happened to Brian?

I had found Link! After all this exploring, he was here at last! But where was here? Was I even in Termina anymore? I let my mind relax as I tried to drift off to sleep...

"Zelda? Are you up?" a concerned voice said, shaking me gently. I woke with a start, sitting up violently. "Whoa! Looks like you're just fine!"

"Shut up," I mumbled, stretching out. "I'm still a little sore, so don't mess with me."

"Yeah, you're definitely just fine," he joked. "I figured you'd come after me. I waited here with Falconet until I saw you."

"Who's Falconet?" I asked, rubbing my aching neck with an aching hand.

"This really nice person that found me. I was cold and freezing, too. But she saved me."

"Link, when is the carnival?" I demanded, grabbing his shoulders.

He looked at me strangely. "Tomorrow. Why?"

I let go of him and scrambled off of the bed, landing on my broken ankle. I screamed in pain, but didn't stop. I grabbed a pole or something and used is as a leg. It would have to do for now.

"Where are you going?" Link demanded, running to block my way out.

"I still have time. I've got to find Brian!"

"Who's Brian?"

"I'll explain later. The mask..." If I transformed into a Zora, would my wound be healed when I returned back to me? I pulled it out, relieved that I hadn't given it to Brian. I put it onto my face, underwent the extreme pain again, and was a Zora. Link could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"I'll explain that later, too," I said, in the strange Zoran voice. I then removed the mask and was delighted to find my leg fully healed. Back in my normal tone, I told him, "You've got to help me find Brian. Last time I saw him was on my way to the Goron place, but I think he'd go back to look for me by now. And my leg.. and the blood.. oh, what if he thinks I'm dead? Where would he be?"

"Who cares?" Link yelled realistically. "I'm back. Can't we just go home now?"

I stopped, realizing that he was right. Why did I care so much about finding Brian when the answer to my puzzle was right here in front of me? Brian had helped me and, in the four days that I had known him, become a very close friend in a way I didn't think possible. He had nothing in common with me; he was a thief, with no family to take care of him. Yet we were somehow strangely close. I blinked and got a lightheaded, dizzy feeling, and passed out.

I awoke, again not knowing where I was. I was bumping up and down a lot...Looking around, I saw Link and that woman whose name I had forgotten riding me somewhere. I was inside of a carriage, much like the one I saw Cremia with the first day I'd been here.

Link turned back and saw me picking the hay from my hair. "Good, you're up again," he said dryly. "We're looking for your beloved Brian, okay? We've stopped every guy in this area and none of them know him."

"It should be easy to spot him," I moaned dully. "He looks just like you."

Link fell silent, and turned back to watch the trees pass by.

I stayed in my carriage, looking behind me for my friend. I shouldn't have bothered; after Link and I went back, we wouldn't even remember each other. I cried silently, wondering what kind of a mistake I'd be making if I didn't wait for him.

I watched the sun setting in the distance; an angry, red sun, just like the way I felt. Why did I let this happen? Why couldn't I just have let Link fend for himself here? It was because he would have died. This would be the second time I saw the moon falling; it would only be Link's first, and probably only. If I played the Song of Time right now, as six o'clock approached on the final day, I could save us all. Brian would be with me, and I would know where Link was. Still, I didn't...

The horses neighed, rearing backwards. I heard someone yell, and it sounded a lot like Brian. I jumped from the back of the carriage, and was ecstatic to see him. "Brian!" I yelled, running toward him. I threw my arms around him and we both fell to the ground, laughing and glad to see each other.

"You found Link, I see," he said, lying on the ground next to me. The woman and Link just watched us.

"Yeah," I said, somewhat sadly. "I guess I'll never see you again, huh?"

"And these memories will be wiped from our minds."

"The only one who will remember this is Link," I said, looking up at my hero. "Make sure to tell me about this, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling faintly. He jumped down and lay with us, watching the moon. "Is this world going to be crushed anyway?"

"I don't think," I said honestly. "What's gonna happen is probably it will be reset back to when you and I first met. That would give it a few more weeks, maybe, judging by our sizes."

We all got up, nervous and sad to be parting. I held the Ocarina of Time to my lips once more, playing my song, Zelda's Lullaby, one more time. This time I actually played it right.

Link disappeared rather quickly, leaving Brian and I with our last seconds together. "I'll miss you," he offered sadly.

"You, too," I replied, tears in my eyes. "It's been fun. Here; take the mask. Maybe you'll magically still have it after this is all - "

" - over," I said, confused. What had just caused me to do that? I groaned, realizing that Daddy's guards had heard me. One of them came to shoo me away from the window. I usually spied on Daddy's meetings, just to find out what was going on.

I pretended to leave, but then turned back, spying some more. The grass in the courtyard, where I was, ruffled softly. I turned around, afraid, and gasped.

It was a child, a boy who I thought I'd seen before. I could not quite figure out who, but he felt close to me. "Hey, Princess," he said nervously. "I'm Link."

"Link!" I said, remembering a small scene in my mind. "I must have had a dream...you and I were in a strange world, lying together in the field, gazing up at the stars."

He smiled faintly. "I dreamed that, too. And I'm sure a boy named Brian did, too."

I smiled, too, satisfied. This would be the beginning of a very good friendship.

º*The End*º

WOW! This was a very short series! That's okay, though. It ended...semi-good? I hope? I didn't put in those "The Dawn Of The Final Day" things in here because it was supposed to be unknown.. yes, it's confusing on PURPOSE!! Only because the character was confused about it. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and as always, please review!! J


End file.
